Right In Front Of Me (This Whole Time)
by RedWingChris
Summary: A story that features my OC's and almost everybody from the Phineas and Ferb main Canon as well. No Perry plot. Figured I'd try something new for this. This is my One Year Anny Story for FF. It does have some pairings, but you must read to figure them out! Canon/Canon, Canon/OC and OC/OC all included. :) K for now I think sounds good. Chap 4! I own Nothing except for my OC's always
1. The Start of a New Day

_Hey guys, so this is a Phineas and Ferb story, and it will still have almost all of the normal pairings I believe, but it will also be where I feature a lot if not all of my OCs also, who will be a part of the Fireside Girls for this story, or if they're boys, just in the Phineas Friend Circle. Every OC has some sort of flaw obviously, which could change based on how the characters grow over the course of the story, as well as the Canon characters. As one of my teachers told me, "You write in the moment, and never think out what your character will do. What your characters do is their decision, you just write it down for them." It might seem stupid unless you think about it awhile. Anyways, if you want info on what I planned out for my OCs, and their backgrounds please check out my Profile Page. Thanks! Time to start my story, which by the way for the first time in my P&F Writings will actually be pretty deep and sad I think along the way, luckily no inter-group Love Triangles though, with a bad ending at the end possibly also, but for that you will have to read it. But to read, I must post, so HERE WE GO! Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Day._

* * *

Isabella's POV:

Why does this happen to me exactly? None of the other Fireside Girls have crushes or have crushed on ANYBODY yet. Can't I be like them? Can't I just be a Fireside Girl who likes helping some kids that live next door? I can't believe he hasn't caught on. He doesn't get it does he? I have fallen in love with somebody that doesn't even understand what liking a girl is, or heck, what it even means! I couldn't have waited could I? Just why. Why me?

* * *

Emily's POV:

Since I've moved to Danville, Isabella has had the most obvious crush on Phineas. Her neighbor. Just like I like my neighbor. I'm just super glad that's she's accepting of every new girl that comes to town, including me. It makes things so much easier being a part of this large of a friend circle, and having help with whatever you need. For boy problems there's Isabella or my Sister, for Science there's my crush, for Math there's Ginger, for Language Arts there's Kaity, for History there's Gretchen, for Electives Addyson can help if I need it, and all the boys are kinda similar, except there's more of them I think, and there's no such thing as the Fireside Boys I don't think. Haha! That's funny, imagining that is possible. They would at least change the name and use something other than sashes just to help conceal their identity. Ah... Well, maybe today will go good. We shall see.

* * *

Lucas's POV:

So, I'm surprised that Emily hasn't found out about my crush on her. You know, she didn't move here very long after the crash. (See Phineas's New Friend 1st Chapter for that reference) Since then, Linda's been like a mom to me, I've been reeled into my first crush, I've become great friends with Phineas and Ferb, more so than before, met all kinds of new kids who Isabella's been nice enough to let in, and am now closer than ever to becoming a meteorologist, my dream career as of right now. Life isn't going that bad, is it?

* * *

Phineas's POV:

I need to talk to someone about this. This is the 3rd night I've lost sleep because of my first best friend. She's still one of my best friends, and she still is my best girl friend and all, but something hit me last week, and I don't know what it is. Did I just get stabbed in my heart or something by Isabella? I should ask Ferb. Or Lucas. Or maybe even Danny and Isaac would know! Nah. I'll just tell Lucas. Ferb has a lot on his plate right now, and I'd rather stick to Lucas first because I know he will help me the best with this sort of thing.

* * *

Ferb's POV:

So, I guess I'm kind of in love with Gretchen, I am in 4 AP classes next school year, I help every boy and girl in the neighborhood (yes they all live in the same neighborhood, but not same street) out with problems if they ask me, I build with Phineas every day, and I'm only examining my life right now because it is raining and Gretchen is still sleeping. I can get pretty crazy and unsophisticated if I don't get exactly 7-9 hours of sleep, so that's still pretty early for some. Oh well. At least I get a good breakfast.

* * *

Gretchen's POV:

Wow. I'm up early, it's like 9:00. Oh my, I already have a text from Ferb? Gosh, why do I like him so much anyways? I mean, he's going to be so busy all the time, and I don't talk to him one on one very much about anything having to do with life. Is he scared? Does he not trust me? Why am I overreacting like this. Maybe this is why my mom tells me I need more sleep than most people. At least there's a lot more Fireside Girls now, who all did great on their interviews. Maybe I should get to know them more. Oh, right text from Ferb...

* * *

Ginger's POV:

Why do I feel so good all of a sudden? I went to bed all upset about Baljeet not noticing me, and now I am awake like I got a golden ticket to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Maybe I need to get... That's why. The perfect amount of sleep. Exactly 8 hours and 17 minutes of sleep. Don't know why it's that time, but it's kind of lucky for me. Hmm... Maybe I should talk to somebody about last night. I would like to get to know some of the newer Fireside Girls a little more. Especially Emily. I heard that Lucas has a Crush on her, and she might back. Hmm...

* * *

Baljeet's POV:

Why do I like Ginger? I'm even using contractions whenever I talk to or about her now, or even think about her! This isn't right! I simply Can NOT keep doing this or someone will catch on, I think. There are so many other people now, and they are all so nice too, but it does make it harder for me to hide my crush on Ginger. Why can't I just ignore girls and study! And focus on using proper grammar and no contractions, just like you would without having a Crush!

* * *

Buford's POV:

HA! One of these days that little kid is gonna get a crush, I'm going to find out who it is, and I might just ruin it. Of course, there are so many other people that come over to Phineas's house now, it's so hard to bully anybody. That's why I stopped going over there. I did kind of like Milly a little bit too, so once that got too hard to bear, I just stopped going over. Oh well, I'll find someone else to bully until I find out about how I can get at Baljeet again.

* * *

Alex's POV:

Well well well. Those kids over at Phineas's house have something coming for them. Me. I also have Buford to help me now too. This should be fun. It might hurt me in the end, but, I can have some now before something too bad happened. Now, just time to find out how I can get my revenge. Or whatever you want to call it when you do it before the other person can get revenge on you.

* * *

Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed! Keep on watching out on weekends for new chapters, and occasionally during the week. This is my main and only focus when it comes to Fan Fic right now, and since it has all of my OC's except for Madison, Sophie and all the MAIN (Regular) Canon P&F Characters except Irving, I should have no reason for this NOT to be my first priority in FF. So, with that, I leave you to Chapter 2, which I have already posted! :)


	2. A New Day Part 2

_So, Chapter one from my perspective was a huge success, and I'm very Happy with it and how this is going so far. So, by the end of Chapter 2, You will know all the characters, and a tiny thing about what that particular characters problem is, just like you got in Chapter One. In some cases, it might be something simple, in some cases, it might take the whole story for something if it ever gets solved. I introduced Canon first last time, so I will start this with a non-canon, a.k.a OC. Here we__ go!_

* * *

Valerie's POV:

You know what sucks? When you meet a guy, you fall in love with him really quick, it doesn't take you long to be friends, and then all of a sudden he is just oblivious to the fact that you like him, JUST like Isabella. Totally feel bad for her right now, but there's nothing we can do. I know I'm normally optimistic and happy, but I just don't want to do anything today. It would just be nice to talk with Isabella, or Emily, and talk to them about what's going on. I understand why they call it a crush. You can feel crushed really easy. Today for me is one of those days I feel crushed, just earlier than normal.

* * *

Katie's POV:

Wow, I think I'm the only original Fireside Girl who has a crush on a New Kid. I THINK. Well, it doesn't make it any easier. I still like him, and I still need to stop being as optimistic and happy about everything all the Time. It really annoys people and it's kinda counter-productive. It always makes everybody more mad at me than it does happy for themselves. Eh, I just have to talk to my crush. He doesn't hate me being happy, does he?

* * *

Danny's POV:

Well, today should be a good day. I get to help Phineas build something, I get to see my best friend Val, and I get to have a nice day relaxing. What's weird though is that I've been starting to warm up to the idea of liking her though. I mean, she's had a crush on me I'm pretty sure for a while now, and I feel kind of bad for her that she fell for me, and not someone like Ferb, who she'd be in a relationship right now if it was him. I am just super slow and cautious about getting into relationships with what happened before. Alright, enough about that. I'd rather tell Val I'm in love with her than bring that back up.

* * *

Natalie's POV:

Alright, so I am not even out of bed yet, and I still couldn't be thinking about anything worse. I just had the worst dream of my life, have to face one of my fears, as I know that Phineas is going to be building some cute flower for Isabella and will alter it's genetic structure to perfectly fit his needs and what she wants, and romance is my worst subject. You know who might know something about this? Addyson. She's already successful with Django, why not ask the one that's already done it? Why I have to like someone this early in life is beyond me. Can it even go anywhere?

* * *

Isaac's POV:

I always head about how being a girl is so bad because when you like a guy and they don't like you back, yada yada. How is that so much different then guys though? How do Valerie and Isabella know what Their crushes are going through? They really don't, so even though I like them both, they're not my crushes, but they really don't know what they're thinking. On the other hand, what right do I have to criticize somebody for something I can't do myself? Ugh. I could learn from my crush. Be a little less judging, and more relaxed. More happy.

* * *

Adyson's POV:

Wow. I'm lucky. All I had to do was ask Django if he liked me, say that I liked him too, and that was that. Out of everybody I had the easiest time with that, but having to keep the relationship going and things like that will be hard. I'm up for it though, and I know Django is too. Now we just have to stay out of everybody's way. Also, we know we have no history, so there shouldn't be any exes coming back to haunt us or anything. Thank goodness on that.

* * *

Anthony's POV:

Why do I like her again? Ugh. The question that haunts me. Oh well. There's nothing I can do about it until I get up... I guess I could just move and get up. Ugh... So lazy right now. Maybe I should eat something and get some water, that should help.

* * *

Hey, just wanted to let you know Django and Adyson only get One POV per event, they won't show up frequently Romantically (but will for projects still) and yes, they are the first couple you are getting. Unless something happens later on in the story that is TBD, I'm going to assume they are still going to be a couple at the end, just because I think I'd like to have one couple stay throughout the story for stability. Updated/Uploaded 2 Chapters today, but don't expect very much from me during the week. Good to be back and writing again! At least for now. MIGHT have another one posted before I go to bed tonight, but I should have it done and posted by tomorrow afternoon for sure. I have now updated my Bio as well for those of you who want to check up on my OC's for this story. If I missed anything, let me know through DM. Thanks!

Please Continue Reading, and hopefully Review, and/or DM me for suggestions, comments, thoughts, what you think might happen next, etc. Thanks again!  
RWC


	3. The Day In Full Swing

Alright everybody, I have Chapter Three! Because I want a true word count total, I'll get right into it.

Lucas's POV: Phineas said he wanted to talk to me, as he knew I was already up, so I thought I would. He told me about how he was starting to feel something for Izzy. I was completely shocked I didn't know what to say, so I told him he liked- or loved- her. It was an Accident! I didn't mean to do that! Gosh, this Emily thing is getting to my head. I don't know what I'm going to do about it, at this pace, I'll be broken hearted by the end of the Day.

Phineas's POV: What's up with Lucas? Something is clearly getting to his head. He was saying the right things, and he looked into it, but you could tell. Something was up with him. I hope he's okay. I should talk to Emily about him. She would know why he was starting to cry a little when he told me I was in Love with Izzy, He said he didn't like her, and I do believe that, but he normally doesn't show a lot of "extreme" emotion, you know?

Ferb's POV: Well, that was fun. I got to text Gretchen before she came over today just about life. Low stress, easy, happy and calming. Hmm. If only Phineas liked Isabella back...

Gretchen's POV: It was nice just texting Ferb about life. He makes me feel so calm and relaxed, even when something is stressing me out. I feel quite a bit happier. I'm lucky to be in a position like this. It feels great!

Katie's POV: So, I really don't know what's been happening to Isaac lately... He's starting to act a little more stressed. I'm getting a little worried, yeah, but at least he hasn't snapped at me yet, but I can't speak for anyone else, especially Danny. Hmm...

Isaac's POV: Having a crush is stressful! Stress changes my brain, my brain changing makes me angry, thus whenever I see, hear, or think about Katie (like right now) I always get mad about something. It's not fair to Katie, I know, but how do I keep myself from being angry?

Natalie's POV: Talking to Adyson felt good. I kinda got to release some of my built up tension with him, and it was nice because she totally understood what I was going through. Thank goodness they don't hate on the new kid. I trust all them, and they trust me back. It's great!

Emily's POV: Phineas said he had a really important question to ask me. Hmm. I wonder if it has something to do with Isabella? He should be here- "Knock Knock Knock"- Soon. There he is.

"Hey Phineas, What's up?" I asked him

"Not much, I just kinda want to ask you about... Well... Two things actually."

"Alright, go for it. I have all the time in the world today, so..." I responded

"I... Well... First... I'm kinda starting to get these weird feelings in my stomach and my heart around somebody, and... Well... It's not normal for me. Do you think you can explain it?" He was wondering.

"Well, is it around somebody special to you? Perhaps somebody you've known for a long time? Maybe a Girl you know well, something like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I mean it's about Isabella." YAY! He likes Isabella! Ah!

"Please don't tell her, okay? It's kind of a secret only you and one other person other than me knows." Umm... Okay. I guess. Still. PHINEAS LIKES ISABELLA! YAY! They might just get the happy ending that everybody wants for them! :)

"Which leads me to my other thing." Okay... He didn't say that in a joyful tone...

"Alright, I'm still here, go for it."

"The other person I told about this before you was Lucas." SAY WHAT?! "And while I was talking to him and he told me that I loved her, just like you did, he kinda started... Crying." CRYING?! ABOUT WHAT?! "You know it's not normally like him to cry, but I didn't think he noticed so I didn't bring it up. Maybe I should have, I don't know." YES! I WANT TO KNOW! "So, I was wondering that if anybody knew anything about it other than me and him, it would have to be you." It would be me, but I'm just as baffled if not more so than you are! "So I kinda wanted to ask you what you thought he could be so sad he had to cry about." I have no freaking idea! I really don't. I've got to ask him.

"I'm sorry Phineas, but I really have nothing. I mean, I'd like to know just as much as you right now, actually. I'm thinking I should go over and ask him about it and let you know. Does that sound like a good idea? Maybe you should talk to Isabella about something other than this too." I told him. "Before you go though, Do I look good? Like, good enough for Lucas?"

"What exactly do you mean by good enough for Lucas?"

"I mean, like good... Just, do I look good?"

"I'd say you look fine, but I don't know what his tastes are, I will say one of them is ponytails though, but that's about all I can give you." Well, at least I got something! Finally! Every little tiny detail when it comes to things like this helps.

"Yay! I have lots of those! What's his favorite color? Red? Orange? Green? Blue? Black? Yellow? Brown?" I think I got everything, I was talking so fast and frantic I wonder if he even kept track of what I did and didn't say.

"First, You know I am trying to talk to Izzy and you should be talking to Lucas about his crying now right? Second, why does it matter what color ponytail you wear? Do you like him or something?" Umm... How do I respond to that? That's kind of an interesting spot for me to be in. Hmm... What do I say?

"First, I know, and secondly, I'm not entirely sure, I think so, but don't tell anyone, because I don't know how to read my feelings very well like that. Anyways, favorite color?"

"I'm sure you could figure out your feelings very easily if you wanted to. Also, shouldn't you ask HIM what his favorite color is?" No! I HAVE TO KNOW RIGHT NOW! Like before I go over there!

"Nah, the sooner I know the better. Why can't you just tell me. Please? I helped you with the Isabella thing and I promised to help you find out about Lucas. All I'm asking is do I look good and what the boy I like's favorite color is!" Well, I guess it did slip out didn't it. Oh well. I can trust Phineas. I don't know who he would tell that would ruin my life anyways. The only person I'm worried about finding out is Lucas himself.

"So you do like him then. Hmm. Alright, I'll tell you. He actually has quite a bit, mostly though it's naturistic colors. Like a Sky Blue, Grass Green, things like that. Also, you should be asking him these things yourself, but I owe it to you. He likes it when girls dress clean and natural. Not as much makeup, school style clothes, you know?" WOO HOO! Some Information! YAY!

"Wow, thanks Phineas. Anything you need help with about Isabella?"

"Nah, I know a lot of things already. I have known her a lot longer than you have."

"Right. Alright, speaking of her, I'll let you go. Thank you SO much! Good Luck!"

"Thanks, same to you, and tell me what it was after you talk to him, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I said as he left. Wow. I am SO SO SO SO SO happy he came over! Now, time to find my Natural Collection of Ponytails. Hmm... Ah... Here it is. Ruby Red, Emerald Green, Sunburst, Snow, Sky Blue, Gold, Bronze, and Wow. Why haven't I started wearing these before? I have lots of things that go with these. I think I'll just grab this one. Get my matching earrings, matching necklace, matching socks, matching shoes, and matching shirt. Why I'm so matchy matchy I have no idea. Must be genetics.

"Where are you going? Phineas's House?" Christina Asked me.

"Yeah, but not to talk to Phineas. He was just over here."

"You're not going over there to build anything?" Wow, my sister knows about this HOW?

"Nope. I'm going over there to talk to Lucas, and maybe Isabella if I see her."

"Gotcha. So that's why you're all matching all over. Because of Lucas. Aw... How sweet of you. I'm sure he will greatly appreciate your effort." My sister. The teasing Queen.

"Yeah yeah I'm sure he will too. Anyways, I'm going, I'll be back later." I said.

"Really? No eye roll? No tease back? Dang, you do like that boy don't you?" My sister said. THAT did provoke a response from me.

"Ugh. Now to that, I say Shut Up!" Very defensively but not derogatorily with a very long and sarcastic eye roll for her as well.

"Okay, okay, you can go. Have fun, and if you kiss him-" CHRISTINA!

"IM NOT GOING TO! At least not yet, if ever, if I do it will be awhile." I said clearly defensively.

"Fine, just teasing you, I'm done you can go. See ya later!" We exchanged see ya's and Love You's before I walked out. Wow, she is the Teasing Queen. Anyways, time for Lucas.

Alright guys, so that was an eventful chapter I'd say. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of plot! In the next chapter you can expect Val, Isabella, Emily, Phineas, Lucas, Baljeet and Ginger and also Danny but not as a POV I don't think to various degrees depending on how long it gets. Alright guys, thanks for reading and I'll see you guys again soon! P.S Formatting will be done when I get an Actual Computer to use again. Sorry for the Inconvenience!


	4. Do I LOVE Her? Lucas's Chapter

**Yeah, I just remembered from looking through previous DMs that we can't do Songfics. Sigh... Oh well. I planned on using a Song, but I guess I'll just have to use one of the ones I wrote or write a new one if I feel like it later... Anyways, to Chapter 4 we Go! This one despite how little content there is did take me 1/2 a week, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Val's POV:**

Ugh... I really should talk to someone. Like who? Emily's going Goo Goo for Lucas, and Isabella is going Ga Ga for Phineas. Plus, they're probably both busy with their crushes. I know! I should talk to someone like Katie. PERFECT.

"Hey Val, what's up?" She answered after she picked up when I called.

"Well... I kinda wanted to talk to you..."

"Oh, alright. Maybe you could help me with something too. You first though."

"Alright, so you know about my crush, right?"

"Well, not for sure, but I would guess it's Danny, right?"

"Yeah, see! Even you can tell!"

"Well, it kinda helps that I am not one of the two in your relationship. Anyways, question?"

"True. Okay, so I feel kinda sad and left out all the time. I always see him talking to Isabella, and you, and Ginger, and everybody else no problem. Yet, every time I feel like talking to him, or nobody is talking to me, he will just like... Ignore me. I know he doesn't hate me obviously, I'm not that dumb, so why doesn't he want to talk to me, but he does everybody else?"

"Well, Val, to put it simply, boys are dumb, lazy, scared and oblivious when it comes to Girls. Do you want the long definition too, or is that good?"

"What do you mean by Dumb? I mean, most boys aren't that stupid are they?"

"They can be Val, if they're in Love. They don't know what to say, what to do, always try too hard, what to think or feel, whatever it may be. They just don't get it."

"So how do we make them get it then? We don't just go out and tell them!"

"Maybe that's a good idea, it's just based off of how risky you want to be, how confident you are in yourself, and things like that. Plus, it's not good to hold secrets anyways."

"Well... Um... I'm not ready for that. I have to be bold enough to interrupt him first. I can work from there."

"Well, maybe you should try talking to him. I mean, don't go up to him and interrupt him mid-sentence, but yeah just casually join a conversation, and be polite obviously."

"Haha, Right. Thanks for helping me feel a little better. Anyways, what exactly was YOUR question?" I do want to help pay her back for that. It's good advice!

"Well, obviously with you liking Danny, you would probably know, what's Isaac like?" Hmm... Bold.

"Well, it depends on how much you know him. Same thing, I'm expecting that he's your crush? Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good for you Katie! Now for your question, eventually he can be a little hard to handle later on, and he's also got a pretty hard shell too, is that... Okay?"

"Yeah, that's good, but... Yeah. Thanks!" Katie said as she hung up. I wanted to help her... Oh well. So... What do I do now? Hmm...

* * *

**Isabella's POV: (Have I really not done her since 1st Chapter! :O)**

Sigh. That gosh darn oblivious boy. In fact he's not JUST oblivious, he's DOUBLE oblivious! Ugh. Can we at least get it down to him JUST being Oblivious ONCE? What's it going to take for me to get him not oblivious at ALL? I've got a long way to go on this one. Hey, wait a minute... Did I hear somebody knock on my door? Could it be Mr. Flynn? Hmm... AH IT IS IT IS! :)

* * *

**Emily's POV:**

Okay, I think I MIGHT be ready to go over there. I'm glad that I live where I live. 2 doors down from Isabella, next door to the Flynn Fletcher's and Lucas... Sigh. Lucas. Right, I need to go talk to him. About what? Oh right, crying earlier. Why? Oh, because I asked Phineas I would. TOLD Phineas I would ASK him. Ugh... This is messing with my head. I just need to go over there and not over think this... -Knock Knock-

"He-" He just got bug-eyed! Woot! I think this worked. Sweet!

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" I said kind of teasing him.

"R-R-Right. Yeah... Come- Come on in." He looks scared, and in shock. Hmm...

"So, what's up?" I'm just trying to get him comfortable first.

"Uh... Not-Not much... W-Why?" He's still stuttering. Am I really THAT cute?

"I don't know, I just thought that you wouldn't be busy, and well everybody else is with somebody else but me, so... Yeah." Where's Ferb? And Perry? Ferb must be with Gretchen and Perry? With Phin? No, he's with Isabella. Hmm...

"Well... Um... I'm here?" He said like he was asking a question.

"So, are you okay? You're talking slow and I heard about what happened earlier?" Oops. Too early on that, he's still shaky. Dang. I just blew my cover. Oh well, play it off.

"Yeah- Yeah- I'm... Okay." He's still staring and in shock. I can NOT be this cute! HOW?! "What do you- you mean- earlier?"

"I mean like somebody told me about you crying earlier. Are you okay?" Hmm... Once again too early?

"Oh yeah... That. That was... When I was... With... Phineas... Right?" He was still scared, but I think he's out of shock now at least.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know who you were with, but it was probably Phineas."

"Well... I... Um... I..." I have this really evil looking smirk on my face, and I feel like I'm a mouse that's about to snatch some cheese from a mousetrap.

"Why do you look like you're tricking me?" He's finally out of shock. Good. I do need to play more poker though. My face is too expressive.

"Not TRICKING you, just Asking you. There's a big difference between curious and deceiving you know."

"Oh, okay. Well anyways, do you want to build something out back or-"

"Nope. I want you to answer my question, and I will wait here as long as needed to find out. So,why were you crying earlier?" I repeated- Serious looking this time.

"Secret. Not telling. You'll never know!" He taunted. Well, I have a secret weapon. :)

"Why that evil smirk again?" He looks confused. Good.

"If you don't tell me, I'll bring out my secret weapon. So tell me."

"Nope. It's a trick. Don't believe you."

"Fine. I'll just walk to Phineas's room, ask him to borrow something, and I'll be right back," He's starting to look worried now. Great! "I'll give you one last chance. Tell me, or tell me?"

"What do you want to know. Maybe I can speak a little."

"Good. I'd prefer to hear your voice anyways. All I care about is why."

"Well, I'm happy for him-"

"Nope. Doesn't cut it. Truth, or I'm forcing your hand." He does know IVE got the power, right?

"What truth? How can you tell I'm even lying anyways?" Bingo. Caught him in the act.

"I'll just get up now..." I said as I got up to get the device.

"WAIT! No! Don't!"

"You had your chances. Three of them. You lied, didn't say anything, and tried to avoid the question. So, I'm going to talk to Phineas, and get what I'm looking for."

"FINE ILL Make You A Deal! Just... Do not talk to Phineas."

"Ugh. Only because your my friend. Possibly. What's your proposal, because I'm all ears and I have complete control here. Now no jokes, games, or evasions."

"Fine. I'll tell you the absolute truth, you can give me a lie detector test to prove it, just as long as you tell me 3 Things."

"I'm listening. Don't screw it up for yourself now..." What does he want from me?

"First, how you tell I'm lying. Second, how you have control right now, and Third, why you care about this so much." HAHA I WIN! Easy.

"Fine. I tell you're lying by your fingers and hands always being tilted instead of straight, I have control right now because I want this more than you're willing to hide it, and I care about it so much because you're my friend and you never cry so crying is a big deal. Speaking of, there you go again. Why?" Simple.

"What do you mean you want this more, that's not really a valid reason to say how you have control. Oh wait, you can do whatever you want to find out, and there's nothing I can do to stop you... Right, also, really? My hands? Wow. Finally, for the same reason I did the last time." What's that reason?

"Which is because you?"

"Well... When I was talking to Phineas, I was telling him how he was in love with Isabella. I don't know why, but I kinda got this weird feeling. It wasn't really all that happy and I started to cry. I don't know what it is, but something about that stupid word 'love' is bothering me. I almost kind of feel this hatred towards it. It's weird." He likes someone. Aw!

"I think I know what you're problem is... I'm not sure, but it's a logical guess. Just based off the fact that it was the word that starts with L that fueled it, my guess is that you have a crush. I don't know who, but do you? That's what matters."

"Well, I have no idea. It could be, that kind of makes sense I guess..."

"See. That wasn't hard was it? But, just because I'm evil... Lucas has a crush! Lucas has a crush! Aww! How cute!" He's clearly blushing. Good. Goal completed. 5/5 for me.

"Emily, how do you know you don't?" Oh good grief. Not this. It was going good too.

"I DONT know I don't, I could, and just not realize it yet. It does take a whole after you develop feelings for somebody for you to recognize what they are."

"Oh, alright. So you want to spy on Phineas?" Heh heh heh! Sounds fun! Plus, I get to do it with Lucas. Ah... He who likes somebody. Wait it might not be me?! :O I'll worry about that later. Oh well.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds fun!" I said clearly faking a smile, even though I don't think he could tell.

* * *

**Lucas's POV: (Same events, just Lucas's view with SOME changed quotes)**

I was just reading a book when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Eh, it must be Gretchen..." I thought out loud. I opened the door to find not Gretchen, but my crush, Emily, who looked cuter than Isabella to me at that moment. Where's Meap now when I need him? I need those glasses to block out the Extreme Cuteness of Emily right now. WOW.

"He-" I couldn't even finish saying the word Hey. Oh no... I still stood there probably drooling, definitely staring.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" She said kind of teasing me.

"Ye- Yeah... C-Come On... In..." I can barely talk right now. I am shocked. If I wasn't scared, I would've said that she was really cute, pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, whatever word could come to mind. Which right now, are not that many.

"So what's up?" Oh my gosh. I can barely believe that somebody this incredible would want to talk to me. Wow. Just wow. That's a good word for this moment. Wow.

"No-Not much... W-Why?" I asked still barely being able to speak at all.

"Well, everybody else is with somebody, and I feel a little bored and want something to do, so... Here I am!" I think I said something not important after that. Not as important as her at least... Sigh. I wish I could just take her picture and keep it with me for a while.

"Anyways, I also heard what happened earlier today. Are you okay?" Sigh... Even though I don't want to talk about this, if you do, then I guess I will... Wow.

"Ye-Yeah... I'm... Okay. What do you mean?... Earlier?..." I can still barely talk. Something is wrong with me.

"Someone told me that you were crying about something earlier. Are you good?" Ugh. Still don't want to talk. But I HAVE TO! You're getting into my head!

"Oh... That was... When I was... With Phineas... Right?" WHEN WILL I BE ABLE TO TALK AND THINK STRAIGHT! Emily I know your in here controlling me. GET OUT!

"I think so. I'm not sure though." She has this evil looking smirk on her face now. Great.

"Well... I... Uh... Um..." EM! GET OUT OF MY BRAIN! I don't want to tell you again! Move it! Run or I'll have to force you out! "Why do you have that look on your face like your tricking me?" FINALLY. Thank you. I can control my thoughts and speech again. I'm free!

"Well, I'm not Tricking you, I'm just asking you a question." Yeah yeah... Okay.

"Well, we have some stuff out back if you-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"No. I want you to talk and respond to my question. I have all day, all week, all month. So, answer it soon to make it easy on yourself. Why were you crying when you talked to Phineas?" She asked, looking serious this time.

"Secret. I'm not going to tell." I know why. It's because... I... Gosh, I can't even say it to myself right now. I'm still in a trance from her. I think that's why she's wearing what she is. "Why that creepy smile again?" Oh no...

"I have a secret weapon. Well, some secret weapons. I'm not afraid to use them if you're not going to talk, because I will find out eventually." Ugh...

"Why are YOU trying to trick Me now?" Hmm... That obviously didn't work.

"If you think I'm kidding, I'll be right back and I'll show you I'm not kidding. Stay here," She started walking away. Uh oh. I didn't mean to- "Fine. One more chance because I'm nice, and I don't want to go to my last resort this early. Tell me? Or Tell me." I have no choice?

"Maybe. It depends on what you want to know. I might be able to talk. Maybe." Sigh...

"Good boy. I'd rather hear you speak anyways. So, talk. All I want to know is why."

"Well, I'm happy for Phineas that he-"

"Do I need to get my secret weapon? Stop lying. Tell me the truth. Now?"

"What other truth is there? How can you tell if I lie anyways?" Argh. That was a bad thing to say. I basically gave up I was lying. Sneaky Em. Sneaky.

"Alright, secret weapon, here I come. Wait here Lucas or I will find you."

"NO! DONT GO! Wait!" I'm begging her to let me go. I'm caught though. Ugh. This is pointless.

"You had your chances. Three of them. You lied, didn't say anything, and tried to avoid the question. So, I'm going to get my secret weapon now. Three strikes, you're out!" No! :'(

"OKAY I GIVE I GIVE UNCLE UNCLE STOP! Just don't get your weapon! PLEASE!"

"Maybe. What's in this for me? Keep in mind, I have complete control here, so this better be good. No tricks, evasions, lying, deceiving, whatever. If it doesn't include you telling the truth, then goodbye!"

"I'll tell you the truth and you can get a lie detector to prove It if you want to. But, I do want to know three things." This should be interesting...

"I'm listening... Just don't hurt yourself now, or it will all be for nothing."

"First, how you tell I'm lying. Second, how you have control right now, and Third, why you care about this so much." If she gives me this, it's worth telling her part of the truth.

"Fine. I tell you're lying by your fingers and hands always being tilted instead of straight, I have control right now because I want this more than you're willing to hide it, and I care about it so much because you're my friend and you never cry so crying is a big deal. Speaking of, there you go again. Why?" Hands and fingers?! Wow. Now they are straight. Interesting. Never tilt your hands around Em. How has she noticed this? How does she want this more? Also, why did the word Friend cause me to cry again. That's a record for me. Twice in a day. Wow.

"What do you mean you want this more, that's not really a valid reason to say how you have control. Oh wait, you can do whatever you want to find out, and there's nothing I can do to stop you... Right, also, really? My hands? Wow. Finally, for the same reason I did the last time." Hmm...

"What's that reason?"

"Well... When I was talking to Phineas, I was telling him how he was in love with Isabella. I don't know why, but I kinda got this weird feeling. It wasn't really all that happy and I started to cry. I don't know what it is, but something about that stupid word 'love' is bothering me. I almost kind of feel this hatred towards it. It's weird." Let's see how much she figures this out. How deep can she go?

"I think I know what you're problem is... I'm not sure, but it's a logical guess. Just based off the fact that it was the word that starts with L that fueled it, my guess is that you have a crush. I don't know who, but do you? That's what matters." Phew. So far nothing.

"I have no idea who, but I guess that would make sense." ARGH HANDS ARE TILTED! HIDE THEM!

"See. That wasn't hard was it? But, just because I'm evil... Lucas has a crush! Lucas has a crush! Aww! How cute!" I'm blushing like crazy right now. This is so embarrassing. When your crush- wait did I just think that?- teases you for having a crush... Ah... This should be fun for me. Hmm... Let's try to regain control here.

"Em, how do you know you don't?" Haha! Cool, it's kind of working...

"I DONT know I don't, I could, and just not realize it yet. It does take a while after you develop feelings for somebody for you to recognize what they are." Oh well. She's good at hiding things. Sigh... Girls...

"Oh. Alright. So, you want to spy on Phineas?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Cool, but why the fake smile? It doesn't suit her to be fake. She's normally happy, so to see her fake being happy is a huge difference. Well, at least I get to do something fun with Emily. Emily- the girl I like. It might not be the most romantic thing in the world, but it's still something.

Phineas's POV:

So, is what Emily and Lucas both told me true? Do I love Isabella? Ah... I guess I'll have to find out... Let's start by knocking. -Knock Knock-

"Hey Phineas! What'cha Doin'?" She said in her normal sweet tone.

* * *

**Hey, so I will make sure I go through the whole rest of this FIRST THING in Chapter 5, as well as Baljeet and Ginger talking too with maybe something else depending on how long that is, it's just I don't want to risk losing this whole chapter and it's getting really long, and I just want to upload it, so... Sorry guys, but it's a Cliffhanger! Also, on a final note, you probably won't get this next chapter till the Weekend. I'm working on a surprise for you guys! I'm about 1/3 of the way done with the recap, so... I can't wait for me to finish either tomorrow or Friday so I can post that too! :)**


End file.
